


Сладкая парочка киллеров

by Freedom_N_G



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, BAMF Betty Cooper, BAMF Jughead Jones, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Violence, bughead - Freeform, disguises, preslash, spy AU, spy archie, spy betty, spy jughead, spys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_N_G/pseuds/Freedom_N_G
Summary: Бетти и Джагхед - тайные агенты, которые надирают задницы.





	Сладкая парочка киллеров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Couple Who Kills Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715728) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> От автора: Потому что я всецело обожаю "Рыцарь Дня" с Крузом и Диас, и вы должны посмотреть его прямо сейчас!
> 
> Также можно прочесть на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7367081).

Он лежал на боку, прислонившись спиной к дивану и прижавшись прямо к позвоночнику Бетти. Его левая рука была согнута под её головой, а правая обвивала её талию. Его колени согнуты, идеально подходя к её изгибам. Левая рука Бетти под её же щекой, а правая играла с его пальцами на собственном животе. Они дышали в унисон, и _«Матильда»_ тихо играла по телевизору.  
  
Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать её в шею.  
— Моя рука так сильно болит, — вздохнул он, и она хихикнула, глядя на огонь, что освещал воздух.  
  
— Тебе действительно стоит размяться. — Она светилась от счастья, прижимаясь к его теплу ближе. — Мы ведём довольно активный образ жизни.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
— Ну, может быть, — шикнула Бетти, вклинив нож в туловище Валдака, — если бы вы вернули вещи туда, где им место, этого бы не произошло.  
  
Джагхед бросил на неё полный недоверия взгляд через балкон; отвлекаясь на мгновение. Он снова сосредоточился, когда Дмитрий поднял пистолет и щедрый стальной удар пришёлся тому в горло. Он вздрогнул от хлюпающего звука сдавленной трахеи и вытер ботинок о керамическую плитку, когда Дмитрий упал на землю.  
  
— О, да, — саркастически протянул он, отдышавшись, поднял пистолет и выстрелил в грудную клетку телохранителя три раза. — Это _моя_ вина. Если я помню, Беттс, ты та, кто купил стойку для обуви, и знаешь что, ты никогда не поставишь на неё обувь. Изо дня в день я спотыкаюсь о пару туфель на каблуках. — Он бросил ей пистолет, и та выпустила четыре пули поверх балки.  
  
Она откинула свои светлые волосы на плечо; выпрямившись, обернулась посмотреть на мужа. Молчание обрушилось на них, тела были разбросаны между ними по полу балкона.  
— В последний раз, — предупредила она, покачивая пистолетом в изящных пальцах, — не я купила стойку для обуви. Это был подарок от _твоего_ отца.  
  
Джагхед бросился на землю, когда она разрядила оставшуюся часть обоймы в последнего убийцу позади него.  
  
— И я не просто разбрасываю повсюду туфли. Если у кого-то их и слишком много, то у тебя. Сколько тебе нужно рубашек размера S? У меня не осталось места в гардеробе. — С хмыканьем она бросила пистолет через стену в кустарник и помогла ему подняться. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Он усмехнулся в её голубые глаза и кивнул. Кровь стекала по его виску, и у неё была разбита губа. Он коснулся её щеки.  
— Ага, но было бы намного проще, если бы мой комплект гранат был там, где я его оставил.  
  
Она раздражённо пихнула его.  
— В последний раз, Джагги!  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Джагхед нахмурился, поднял бокал шампанского и прикончил его.  
— Должна ли она быть такой увлечённой? — просвистел он в наушник, и довольный смешок Арчи просочился сквозь.  
  
_«Она должна достать цель в одиночку, Джаг. Если бы я не знал наверняка, сказал бы, что ты ревнуешь»._  
  
Темноволосый агент набычился сильнее и взял ещё один стакан.  
— Я не ревную, — яростно пробормотал он, едва пошевелив губами, когда прошерстил актовый зал. Среди всех кружащихся в водовороте шелков и элегантности его глаза поймали Бетти. Безупречный чёрный парик и сбивающее с толку плотно облегающее фигуру чёрное платье. Что заставило её кожу выглядеть лунным светом на фоне тусклых огней, и его захватило то, как её тело вихрем кружилось вокруг цели.  
  
_«Ты звучишь довольно ревностно. Наверное, тебе просто нужно пригласить её на свидание._  
  
— Знаешь ли, Арчи, — проворчал Джагхед в свою руку, — может быть, нам стоит придерживаться миссии.  
  
Он провёл пальцами по волосам и заёрзал в дорогом чёрном костюме, который надел. Парень чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в белом накрахмаленном воротнике и тосковал по своим изодранным плечевым лямкам со скрытой кобурой.  
  
_«У нас движение. Бетти отвела его в соседнюю комнату, готовься подстраховать._  
  
Джагхед крутанулся посмотреть, и его глаза встретились с блестящим сапфиром. Красная помада была решительной и опасной, и девушка прерывисто кивнула ему. Он поставил свой стакан и медленно пошёл следом.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Бетти, даже сквозь пульсирующую головную боль и заставляющую изнемогать жару, могла понять, насколько привлекательным был Джагхед Джонс.  
  
Даже сейчас, связанный в кресле, с изолентой поверх его рта и кровью, приклеившей его волосы ко лбу, он был представлением о красоте и силе. Его мускулы туго напряжены, его стройные руки жилистые и подготовленные. Его голова повисла спереди, но он постепенно начал приходить в сознание. Бетти снова проверила свои путы и обнаружила небольшую слабину в натяжении. Она наблюдала, как Теодора шагала по камере и медленно трудилась саднящей челюстью.  
  
Джагхед издал небольшой звук, придя в себя, и Теодора юркнула ближе, радостно запугивая его:  
— Видишь, Бетти! Я знала, что он проснётся в конце концов, — ликовала она, сжав пальцы в кулак на его толстых чёрных локонах волос и жестоко дёрнув его голову назад. Длинное бледное пространство его шеи обнажилось, и она ухмыльнулась. — Ты выбрала красавчика, Бетти, надо отдать тебе должное.  
  
Она неуклонно работала над узлами позади себя и смотрела, как Джагхед моргнул, приходя в реальность. Он выдал приглушённый звук и немного потрудился, приняв то же положение, что у Бетти напротив него. Разве что у неё не было изоляционной ленты поверх рта.  
  
— Ты не обязана причинять ему боль, — пробормотала Бетти, сдувая светлые волосы с лица. — Я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, Дора. Оставь его.  
  
Джагхед выпустил глухой визг, когда холодный укус лезвия нашёл его шею, и он бился изо всех сил в своих верёвках.  
— Я уверена, что так ты и поступишь, — проворковала она, вжимая сталь сильнее. Яркая вспышкой красное хлынуло на поверхность. — Но я полагаю, что я перед тобой в долгу. — Она обратила своё внимание на Джагхеда, и Бетти воспользовалась возможностью пробраться большим пальцем в петлю верёвки. — Видишь ли, дорогуша, твоя подружка Бетти убила тут мою невесту. Она заслуживает познать эту боль. — Она слегка потрясла рукой, и Джагхед напрягся, скуля от боли.  
  
Звук достиг напрямую сердца Бетти, и та поспешила вытащить свой ноготь через протёршиеся места.  
— Твоя невеста была наркобароном, Дора, — произнесла, задыхаясь, она, — я ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
  
Теперь Джагхед сильно извивался; корчась от уз и издавая приглушённые лентой крики. Бессердечие сработало, и глаза Теодоры перескочили на Бетти с вопиющим пренебрежением к жизни её возлюбленной. Она размахивала ножом и сделала шаг в сторону от Джагхеда, который протянул прерывистый вздох облегчения, кровь всё ещё стекала по его шее. Бетти высвободила одну руку и подождала немного, прежде чем рвануть со стула.  
  
Её кулак впечатался в лицо Теодоры, и темнокожая женщина врезалась в книжный шкаф; упав на пол. Бетти поспешила к Джагхеду с ножом, разрезая его бандаж, и сорвала ленту со рта. Его губы покраснели и потрескались, и он несколько минут хватал ртом воздух, как рыба.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, — но она встаёт.  
  
Бетти обернулась, выставив ногу, и пнула Теодору в лицо с отдающим эхом звонким ударом, и та упала на землю.  
— Держись подальше от моего мужчины, — прошептала она, снова ударив её для ровного счёта. Она потёрла свои саднящие запястья и расслабилась, пока рука Джагхеда обнимала ею талию.  
  
— Твоего мужчины, ха? — пробормотал он, — у нас было всего три свидания.  
  
Она фыркнула, положив голову ему на плечо, когда они смотрели вниз на бессознательное тело.  
— Я не пугаю тебя, правда же?  
  
Он поцеловал её в лоб.  
— Твоё желание.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Он лежал на боку, прислонившись спиной к дивану и прижавшись прямо к позвоночнику Бетти. Его левая рука была согнута под её головой, а правая обвивала её талию. Его колени согнуты, идеально подходя к её изгибам. Левая рука Бетти под её же щекой, а правая играла с его пальцами на собственном животе. Они дышали в унисон, и _«Матильда»_ тихо играла по телевизору.  
  
Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать её в шею.  
— Моя рука так сильно болит, — вздохнул он, и она хихикнула, глядя на огонь, что освещал воздух.  
  
— Тебе действительно стоит размяться. — Она светилась от счастья, прижимаясь к его теплу ближе. — Мы ведём довольно активный образ жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за ваше время :) И помните, ни что так не вдохновляет как Kudos и feedback. Хорошего вам дня!


End file.
